Multicolored Cross-X Alliance
The Multicolored Cross-X Alliance (MCXA) is the sixth-largest alliance in the game and the largest alliance based on the blue team. It was formed on April 22, 2007, with the merger of the Multi Colored Coalition Force and the Cross-X Alliance. It expanded once again on January 16, 2008 to include the Maroon Defense Coalition. While the MCXA is primarily a blue team alliance, its applicants are not required to switch to the blue team, although it is recommended. A High Council of 9 members presides over the MCXA, including three Chancellors, four Ministers, and two Members-At-Large. These Ministers are individually responsible for the Ministries of Defense, Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs, and Finance. All positions are elected for two-month terms, with the exception of the Chancellors, who are elected for six-month terms. Save the world or Captain Planet will kill you! Charter The Charter of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance outlines the founding principles and regulations of the alliance, as well as its government structure, membership requirements, and nuclear policy. With the exception of Ministerial duties and positions, the Charter may only be amended through the consent of the General Assembly. History Birth of a New Alliance The Multicolored Cross-X Alliance was created on April 22, 2007 through a merger by the Cross-X Alliance and the Multi Colored Coalition Force following the two parent alliances forging a strong bond of friendship through fighting common enemies in the Great War 3 , most notably /b/ and the Atlantic Shadow Confederation. The MCXA underwent many significant events during its first months on Planet Bob. On May 15, 2007, the MCXA signed The Ring Cycle MADP with the New Pacific Order and the Global Democratic Alliance, a treaty that has stood to this day. Two weeks later, the MCXA fought its first war as an alliance, defending its protectorate - the Sentinels of Unity and Liberty - against attacks from an alliance called Oasis. The resulting victory saw Oasis surrender and disband within a number of days. Less than a month later, the MCXA came together with the New Polar Order, the Global Democratic Alliance, and six other alliances to form the Blue Leadership Ensuring Unity (BLEU) treaty, which would provide stability and open trading markets to the blue sphere for over a year to come. Two days later, on June 14, the MCXA crossed the 2,000,000 NS barrier, and crossed the 300 member barrier eight days after that. On July 10, 2007, the MCXA was awarded and received the coveted sanctioned status on Cybernations - confirming its status as one of the top twelve alliances in Cybernations. Their total nation strength was over 2.8 million and still continuously and rapidly growing. During this same time, MercyFallout - the Director of Education at the time - established the MCXA Academy, meant to educate new recruits that entered the alliance. Unfortunately, due to inactivity, this program declined and was eventually ended a few weeks later. Ten days after being sanctioned, the MCXA increased in status yet again, as it joined the World Unity Treaty along with The Phoenix Federation, replacing the Federation of Armed Nations, who left a month earlier. Shortly after this, towards the end of July, the First Epic Drama of the MCXA began, as High Councillor Mars05 attacked Rahhstah, destroying two airplanes. The ensuing escalation and public debate that followed saw the first test of the MCXA's impeachment process and the eventually resignation from the alliance of Mars05. The MCXA headed towards the summer on a high note, enjoying resounding success both in-game and on the foreign affairs front, but undergoing some internal turbulence as well as a result of its fast-paced growth. However, dark clouds loomed on the horizon for this new alliance, as questions arose over the activity of one of its Co-Chancellors and internal power-struggles threatened to tear apart the World Unity Treaty. The Unjust War and a New Beginning As the end of the summer rolled around, the MCXA kept growing and the High Council was expanded from 11 to 13 members. At the same time, many started discussing a lack of activity from one of the alliance's founders and Co-Chancellors - Mosh Pit In My Bed. Impeachment proceeding were started by Emperor José, but recognising these concerns, Mosh Pit delivered his resignation from the position on September 2, 2007, leaving it up to the High Council to find a successor. However, they'd need to put this duty on the backburner, as the Unjust War was on the horizon, and with it, the largest that Cybernations has seen since the Third Great War. As war broke, plans were made regarding which alliances should be attacked. For two straight nights after war broke out, MCXA nations were told to be ready for update, at which time targets would be given out, and for two straight nights, war could not be declared due to various treaty conflicts. As resentment grew within the General Assembly, Gopherbashi posted detailed information and rationale for why war could not be declared in an apology to the membership. While this was taken well publicly, it resulted in a debate within the High Council about transparency and operational security that has impacted our government right through to the current day. The MCXA's participation in the World Unity Treaty was shortlived, however, as it withdrew from the pact on the eve of the Unjust War. The MCXA eventually joined the war in support of the New Polar Order, fulfilling obligations under the BLEU Treaty, by declaring war on the nuclear-heavy Mushroom Kingdom. The MCXA also undertook notable military operations against the We Are Perth Army towards the close of their participation in the war. The tide quickly turned against the MCXA's foes, and both alliances eventually accepted peace terms and reparations when the war finally came to a close. As fighting died down, attention once again turned back to the selection of a Co-Chancellor. There were two heavily-polarized camps within the High Council - one against the selection of Ololiqui, and one against the selection of Dr. Fresh, who had been Mosh Pit's recommended successor - a debate that ushered in the Second Epic Drama of the MCXA. After many disputes about validity and procedural errors, Ololiqui was finally confirmed as the alliance's new Co-Chancellor on the High Council's fourth vote on the matter, defeating Dr. Fresh by a final tally of 7-6. This result left many of Dr. Fresh's supporters frustrated, after perceived inactivity from those who supported Ololiqui, as well as controversy in the following High Council election. The next term saw a lot of new faces in the government and the retirement of many original founders, such as Jkush, NeuralLink, Iggy, Link229, - who had set up some of the most successful financial growth programs that the MCXA has ever seen. The Ministry of the Interior passed to Gopherbashi, while the Department of Finance was broken away and made into its own Ministry. The alliance continued to grow through this period, passing the 500 member mark and becoming one of the founding members of The Continuum in the first few days of December 2007. In the first few weeks of the new year, the MCXA welcomed its third constituent alliance - the Maroon Defense Coalition - who completed a merger with the MCXA on January 16, 2008. The two alliances were quickly incorporated into each other, with many former MDC members being appointed and elected to government positions during the next term. Less than ten days later, the MCXA declared war on the North Atlantic Defense Coalition in the BLEU-NADC War, supporting the New Polar Order. During the war, five MCXA nations were sanctioned, and their aid and trade agreements were cut off, marking the first time in history that Team Senate powers had been used as a weapon during war. A diplomatic solution was agreed upon, and the war ended some days later in a victory for BLEU. The MCXA was approaching a new phase in its existance - one of the strongest alliances in Cybernations, and now second-strongest on the blue team. A power vacuum had developed due to the demise of the North Atlantic Defense Coaltion, and internal dissent was rising due to the New Polar Order's actions within BLEU. The MCXA would have to adapt itself to face the new challenges ahead. Fall BLEU Be Continued - NADC War to NpO War Decline of the First Republic Be Continued - NpO War to the Exodus Treaties The Treaties of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance include alliance blocs such as One Vision, The Continuum, and The Ring Cycle, which serve as MDoAPS or MADPs with over a dozen individual alliances. In addition, the MCXA holds bilateral mutual defense treaties with twelve alliances (including six sanctioned), as well as numerous Optional Defense Pacts and lower-level treaties. ' Active Treaties of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance ' |- |- |- |- |} |} |} |} |} Government The Government of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance is formed by the High Council, composed of three main positions: Chancellors, Ministers, and Members-At-Large. The three Chancellors are the leaders of the alliance, who are elected to their positions for six-month terms. The Ministers of Defense, Foreign Affairs, the Interior, and Finance are elected to two-month terms and are automatically members of the High Council. The two Members-At-Large are also elected to two-month terms as High Councillors, but are not in charge of any Ministry. ' Government of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance ' |} |} |} |} |} Wars ' Wars of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance ' External Links *MCXA Forums Category: Alliances Category: Multicolored Cross-X Alliance Category: Blue team alliances